leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sludge Bomb (move)
Sludge Bomb (Japanese: ヘドロばくだん Sludge Bomb) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It has been TM36 since Generation II. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is TM52. It can be considered a stronger version of . Effect Sludge Bomb inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of the target. It has no effect on targets with . Sludge Bomb can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing to give an extra appeal point if used in the next turn. Description |A Poison-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of leaving the target poisoned.}} |An attack that may poison the foe.}} |Sludge is hurled to inflict damage. May also poison. Hurls sludge at the foe. It may poison the foe. Hurl sludge at the target. It may poison the target. }} |Filthy sludge is hurled at the foe. It may poison the target.}} |The user attacks by hurling filthy sludge at the foe. It may also poison the target. Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the foe. It may also poison the target. }} |The user attacks by hurling filthy sludge at the foe. It may also poison the target.}} |Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. It may also poison the target.}} |Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. This may also poison the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 26 |26 29 |29 48 |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 26 |26 29 |29 60 |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 34 |34|34 42 |STAB='}} 34 |34|34 50 |STAB='}} 33 |33|STAB='}} 37 |37|STAB='}} By TM |STAB='}} |STAB='}} By Generation VI In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=44 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 30% chance of poisoning each target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Sludge Bomb had a power of 50. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Sludge Bomb had a power of 55 and a duration of 2.6 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also leave the target poisoned, damaging it for several turns.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Poisoned status condition, which causes periodic damage.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also afflict the target with a Poisoned status condition, which causes periodic damage.}} | }} |Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. It may also poison the target.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It could also cause the Poisoned status condition. With the Poisoned status, the Pokémon keeps taking damage and can't restore its HP naturally.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It could also make the enemy poisoned.}} |} |} In the anime |SM027|A Glaring Rivalry!}}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In the , 's was commanded to use Sludge Bomb, but it was interrupted by an attack from Diantha's Gardevoir. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga * Sludge Bomb was mentioned and shown in GDZ60 but it wasn't specified who used the move. In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Sludge Bomb is the only move introduced in Generation II. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=污泥炸彈 臭泥爆彈 |zh_cmn=污泥炸彈 / 污泥炸弹 臭泥爆彈 / 臭泥爆弹 |nl=Blubberbom |fi=Liejupommi (EP270) Mönjäpommi (AG056) Mutapommi (AG122) Limapommi (AG127) |fr=Bomb-Beurk |de=Matschbombe |el=Ιλυοβόμβα |id=Bom Lumpur |it=Fangobomba |ko=오물폭탄 Omul Poktan |pl=Bomba Błotna Atak Bomby |pt_br=Bomba de Lodo (games, -present, TCG) Rajada Tóxica (early anime) |pt_eu=Bomba de Lodo |ro=Bomba Mlăștinoasă |sr=Muljevita Bomba |es_eu=Bomba Lodo |es_la=Bomba de Lodo Bomba de Desechos (EP270) |sv=Lerattack |tr=Çamur Bombası |vi=Bom Bùn }} Category:Ball and bomb moves Category:Moves that can inflict poison Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Matschbombe es:Bomba lodo fr:Bomb-Beurk it:Fangobomba ja:ヘドロばくだん zh:污泥炸弹（招式）